1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to modular plugs.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
There are numerous designs that improve Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC) of electronic equipment that utilize magnetic and other filtering components when such equipment is connected, for example, through modular telephone connector to the outside network. All known designs are intended to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI) by using the filtered components on the modular receptacle side of the connector.
There is, therefore, a need for a modular plug having integral components for reducing EMI in equipment with which the plug is used which can be terminated by utilizing common plug terminating fixtures employed by the users and installers.
There is also a need for a modular plug having integral components which can be used for otherwise improving performance or adjusting the capabilities of electronic equipment with which the plug is used.
There is a further need for a modular plug having integral components which can be used to reduce load on internal components of electronic equipment with which the plug is used.